Devour
by The Grimreaper PT
Summary: After the crossroads demon refuses to bring Dean back, Sam comes across a newspaper article with what looks likes his brother's picture. The picture is actually of Jake Gray a College student accused of killing and mutilating his friends and family. Intrigued Sam arranges to meet Jake and find out what is going on. Based on the movie 'Devour'. Can be sen as part of 'The Weapon' set
1. Introduction

Note: This story can be taken either as a stand alone or as part of my series 'The Weapon' although Kaida will not actually be mentioned this story will be referenced in the series. This is actually a crossover between SPN and the 2005 movie 'Devour' which stars Jensen Ackles.

Devour

Introduction

Sam straightened up and took another swig from the bottle in his hand. He had been drinking solidly since he left Bobby's a few days earlier and he didn't plan on stopping any time soon. At least until he got his brother back. Finishing the bottle he turned to throw it against a nearby tree before looking back down at his handywork. Then turning away from the box that he had buried he staggered a little as he looked around for the demon he was expecting.

"Come on! Where the hell are you?"

He screamed into the empty air.

"I was wondering whether to come or not. I mean, you shot one of my co-workers. Don't take this the wrong way, Sam, but you don't look so hot, buddy. I guess burying your brother didn't agree with you."

Sam spun around at the voice and glared as the creature spoke to him. Couldn't they just get it over with, make the deal already. That was why he was here, to make a deal, he didn't need all of the gloating as well on top of everything else.

"Well."

He had run out of patience. But the demon simply sneered at him.

"Well, let's see that special little knife of yours first."

With exagerated movements he pulled the knife out and slammed it down impatiently.

"No devil's traps, either. I'm not here to play games."

The creature had the audacity to smile as he stepped closer.

"Well, let me guess. You want to make a deal. And 'round and 'round the Winchesters go. I'm sorry, Sam. That's not gonna happen."

As he finished talking he was right in front of Sam so the hunter grabbed the knife and stabbed it through the demon's hand.

"I don't want ten years. I don't want one year. I don't want Candy! I want to trade places with Dean."

Apparently the demon wasn't playing games either as his answer was simple.

"No."

But Sam didn't like that answer. He wouldn't accept it, couldn't accept it.

"Just take me it's a fair trade!"

Again he got the same answer.

"No!"

Sam couldn't believe that this was happening. This wasn't how it went. He couldn't do this. He couldn't keep walking around while Dean was dead. He had done it once after the trickster and he couldn't do it again. He was desperate.

"Why not? Lilith wants me dead. Just let Dean go, and she can have me."

The demon's grin widened impossibly.

"Don't you understand, Sam? It's not about your soul. Dean's in hell, right where we want him. We've got everything exactly the way we want it. You want to kill me? Go ahead. I've made peace with my lord."

So Sam did. He disposed of the demon and then stumbled off in search of another drink. As he reached the car his phone rang but he ignored it. It didn't matter. Nothing mattered anymore because Dean was gone and now there was no way to get him back.


	2. A Familiar Face

Devour

Chapter 1 - A Familiar Face

Sam burrowed his head further into the pillow beneath him. It was too bright, everything was too bright. Scrunshing his eyes shut in an attempt to block it out Sam dropped a hand down to the floor in search of the half empty bottle he had left there the night before. Eventually finding it he twisted the cap off and raised the neck to his lips. The light seemed almost tolerable as he felt the burn of whisky on his throat, almost. After the last of the liquid passed his lips Sam dropped the empty bottle onto the floor and sat up with a sigh.

He didn't know what to do now. There had to be another way, there had to be something else that he could do to get Dean back. And failing that there was always revenge. Lilith was still out there somewhere. The problem was that he didn't know how to do either of those things. That meant that he actually had to do some research, and for that he had to get his head in the game. Groaning Sam stood and stumbled over to the door. First thing first, he needed something to eat. Then he could hit the books and start looking for something else. It was like the mystery spot all over again. Except this time the trickster wasn't there. This wasn't his doing and he couldn't fix it. That gave Sam a moments pause. Maybe he could. The trickster could manipulate time, maybe he could help. There was only one problem with that theory and that was that there was no way he would help.

Sam barely registered anything around him as he sat down in the diner. That was until he saw it. Someone had left a newspaper sitting on the table. Usually the hunter wouldn't have spared it a glance. But there was a picture on the front page. And it was a picture of a face he knew as well as he knew his own. It was a picture of Dean. Suddenly frantic after waking up completely numb, Sam grabbed the paper and rushed back to his motel room without ordering anything.

Once safely back in his room he spread the paper out on the table and looked at it again. He had been half expecting to see a different picturing staring back at him. It wouldn't have been the first time, but the picture was the same. He was a little younger, but it was definitely Dean. There was no way that he would mistake his own brother.

Eventually Sam managed to drag his eyes away from the picture to read the actual article that accompanied it.

**Local college student Jake Gray was incarcerated this morning for the ritualistic murders of his parents Paul and Kathy Gray. The Grays are the latest in a string of unusual deaths including Jake's maternal uncle, Sargent Ross North and his two closest friends.**

Unconsciously Sam's eyes drift back to the picture of 'Jake'. It couldn't be a coincidence. There was no way that two people could look so much alike for no reason. And even if that were the case, what were the chances of someone looking so much like Dean being involved in deaths described as ritualistic. There was something going on here, something big, and it reaked of demons.

Pulling the laptop out of his bag Sam brought up everything he could on Cheever Lake and Jake Gray. Finally he had something, finally he had a lead, something to concentrate on. He was going to get to the bottom of this, and then hopefully he could get his brother back.


End file.
